<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Day by LightningCircuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839265">Sick Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCircuit/pseuds/LightningCircuit'>LightningCircuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Cleaning, Comfort Food, Cooking, Dead Snoke (Star Wars), Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sick Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCircuit/pseuds/LightningCircuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has killed Supreme Leader Snoke and become one of the most powerful men in the galaxy... but his boyfriend still has to drag him out of bed when he isn't feeling well and baby him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two standard years ago, this story would have gone differently. <br/>Two standard years ago, General Hux couldn’t have possibly cared less about Commander Ren who seemed to think he was entitled to the galaxy over him.<br/>Two standard years ago, Armitage probably would be standing over Kylo and mocking him with a smug grin across his pale, freckled face. </p><p>But this wasn’t two standard years ago, was it? </p><p>And this was just pitiful.</p><p>Armitage stood in full uniform in the simplistic room that he and the commander now shared. His hands were steepled in front of his midsection. He stared at the massive bed, a mess with blankets and pillows thrown about, and in the middle, Kylo. His face and shoulders were facing the mattress, flat against his pillow, but the rest of his body was half twisted onto his side as he curled in on himself.</p><p>The redhead’s nose scrunched up as his eyebrows pushed together. He took a few steps closer to the bed and tried the same thing he had been trying for the last three days, swallowing back, “Kylo, I have to make the bed. Are you going to get up today?”</p><p>No response.</p><p>“I have to change the sheets. I haven’t changed them in three days,” He continued.</p><p>No response.</p><p>“Commander Ren!” A firmer approach, “You can’t just sit here and wallow in your own misery. You have a job.” </p><p>Oh, now, the man was flagging him. He stomped to the other side of the bed, trying to catch a glimpse of Kylo’s face but he was quick to stuff it right back into his pillow, still using his hand to “shoo” him. </p><p>General Hux forced his fists to unclench and set them on the bed, “Ren. I’m going to take over your post as Supreme Leader and send you in an escape pod tumbling back to your rebel parents where they can put up with this.” He threw a finger in his direction and waved it over his slim frame.</p><p>His face scrunched up, hands squeezing into fists again, and he hunkered down, waiting to be chucked across the room, but… it didn’t happen. When he opened an eye, Kylo was still laying face down. </p><p>He needed a different approach.<br/>This time, Armitage pressed both hands on the bed before sitting on the edge of it, “Kylo…” He began, reaching out to press a palm against the center of his back. He pulled it down to his lower back, putting pressure on the area, and his tone… softened, “I know you don’t feel well, let me help you. Let me get you in the shower, let me change the bedding, you have to eat something.” </p><p>Kylo’s body was limp, shuddering only briefly when it was touched. Hux pulled the slightly taller and definitely thicker man towards him, finally getting his head away from the pillow. Dark strands of wavy and tangled hair obscured his face. He dragged him across the bed and plopped him into his lap. His gloved hands pushed back the hair, idly undoing some of the knots while he finally got a view of Kylo’s scarred face. </p><p>Immediately, he wanted to drop him onto the floor. His eyes were puffy, cheeks were damp, and there was an unidentifiable layer of crust developing. He pulled his hands away from his hair and looked around the room briefly before visibly shuddering. Hux even went as far as letting out a grumble that made him sound like some kind of beast from the outer rim. His hands shook but he grabbed Kylo’s cheeks.</p><p>His thumbs worked went over his eyes first, snorting at the way Kylo’s face scrunched up and tried to pull away. He held his commander steady and started wiping away the moisture and crust, making faces the entire time.</p><p>“Why don’t you leave me alone?” Kylo suddenly asked, making his own series of faces, “This is disgusting.” His voice was deeper, hoarse. </p><p>Hux narrowed his eyes, “Yeah, it’s disgusting, and how long have you been sitting like this?” He showed his teeth. What was he? A wookiee? Lasat? </p><p>Kylo rolled his eyes, mockingly showing his teeth back but was silent.</p><p>“Ready?” An arm shoved behind his broad shoulders and Hux threw the other one around his waist, leaning back before propelling himself forward and off the bed. With his back slightly arched, he carried Kylo to the bathroom they shared. </p><p>“You’re not supposed to lift with your back,” grumbled Kylo, who grabbed the ginger man’s shoulders and attempted to stand up on his own but he determined he couldn’t twist out of his grip without sending them both to the ground. </p><p>And now, they were in the bathroom, and he was placed on the ground next to the shower. He turned on the water and yanked off his soiled gloves, tossing them into the trash. </p><p>“They can be washed,” Kylo looked up at him. </p><p>Hux did not indulge him this time, taking off his overcoat to hang it up. This left him in a black tank top and his pants that Kylo would’ve argued he hiked up too high up on his midsection. He kicked off his boots and pushed them closer to the door, yanking his socks off in order to secure them inside.</p><p>He approached the shower, activating the water spray, and then, his attention was back on Kylo. He yanked his shirt right over his head and threw it in the hamper. His pants were next, and he yanked them off.</p><p>Kylo sat up straight finally, palms pressing against the cold floor that he now sat on naked. He refused to look directly at Hux’s face in this state but it didn’t seem to matter to the general as he grabbed a comb and was suddenly on his knees in front of him, pulling it through with a certain determination.</p><p>“You know, this truly is pathetic…” murmured Armitage, comb still pulling through the waves of darkness, “I know… it’s hard, I know you didn’t want… this.” His words came slower, “And it’s okay. I know you feel, well, like a pawn for Snoke, but…”</p><p>He finished combing through Kylo’s hair and set the comb down before getting off his knees. He shoved his arms beneath Kylo’s and lifted him into the shower, changing the spread of the water before kneeling down once more, “When I said,” He exhaled, “I meant it, you know? I …” A quick inhale followed, “I love you, Kylo. I do.”</p><p>Shampoo was squeezed out onto Kylo’s head, and Hux was already scrubbing it, “I know you don’t wanna hear that right now, but it’s true. I can’t imagine anyone else I would rather….” </p><p>Kylo looked over at Hux with narrowed eyes, “Hux, do you really think I care about Snoke right now? I killed him. He’s dead. He has nothing to do with anything anymore. You are still clinging to him, and it needs to stop. He has no bearing on our lives any more.”</p><p>Hux hesitated as he soaped up his lover’s body, frowning deeply now.</p><p>“Do you think I care about Snoke now?” Kylo repeated, “I’m not wallowing over Snoke, I’m not upset about Rey, I don’t care, I’m just in pain! I feel sick to my stomach!” His hands dropped onto his stomach and he shifted to sit up properly. </p><p>Hux fell silent now. He rinsed the man off before covering his hair in conditioner and dragging it through to the ends, “One more time.” His voice was softer now as he dunked his head under the spray again and finished rinsing his hair out. </p><p>“Stay here for a minute,” He stood up, rinsing his hands before disappearing into the bedroom. </p><p>Kylo counted the seconds that Hux was gone, envisioning him changing the sheets. He stared at the doorway while the water spilled onto him. When his eyes closed, he felt as if he could see exactly what Hux was doing. Through the bedroom he went … changing sheets, pillow cases, wiping down surfaces he hadn’t gotten to this morning, and getting clothing out to change Kylo into. He saw all of this, numbers still rising in his head, and when he opened his eyes, Hux returned.</p><p>260 seconds later. </p><p>And there was silence now as Armitage helped him finish in the bath and turned the water off. His next course of action was helping him stand up again. This time, when his feet touched the floor, it was heated, and a warm towel was quickly wrapped around him.</p><p>As defiant as Kylo had been, he eagerly held onto the towel. It was even warmer than the mat beneath his feet and his body twisted forward, trying to cover up the best that he could. Armitage through a towel over his head next, just as warm, and he reached up to carefully wrap and twist the towel around his hair, throwing it atop his head.</p><p>Drying Kylo came with some ease, but Armitage probably used more towels than were necessary for any one man. He led him into the bedroom and as Kylo anticipated, there was clothing folded neatly on a made bed. </p><p>His lover danced over to it and one piece of fabric after another, he was dressed in loose-fitting and all black clothing that was close enough to pajamas. </p><p>“Do you expect me to work in this?” Kylo didn’t bother raising an eyebrow, expression ever so not changing.</p><p>Armitage finished pulling his pants up before sighing, “No, unfortunately not. I expect that you’re going to flop right back on the bed and leave me in charge for the day.” He didn’t sound so eager about it, despite it promising that an entire army would heed his orders.</p><p>“Oh…” Kylo swallowed back as he was led to the bed and laid down on his back. Hux was going to let him rest. His expression twitched, “Do not think you will be supreme leader in my absence. You are merely a pawn.” </p><p>“I’m happy to see you still have the energy to run your mouth, lay back, relax, just…” Hux pulled the throw that he had folded at the end of the bed and rested it over him, “Take… your time. I’m going to get Phasma running some drills and I will be back to make some broth. You need to eat something.”</p><p>Armitage didn’t wait much longer before disappearing into the hallway and leaving Kylo to his own mind. He sunk deeply into the fresh linens and pulled the throw further over his body, wondering why his lover had gone from such an adverse reaction to being so… calm and almost caring.<br/>Ren certainly didn’t trust it. That’s what he decided as his body gave into rest. One of his hands rested on his chest, feeling his strong heartbeat, and the other drifted past his midsection with an electric feeling of force going through him. </p><p>His mind said, “I have to stay on my feet, remain aware” but his eyes soon drifted shut with his hamster wheel of thoughts dulling. His eyes opened and closed when his lover returned to the room, watching him move about the kitchen. He had never seen Armitage cook, not that he could remember. He had always thought it was funny they had a kitchen since neither of them spent any time in it. </p><p>Kylo watched the redhead weave in and out of view. This was in-between bouts of unconsciousness but even in his light dreaming, he saw Armitage hard at work. Before he knew it, the man was approaching him with a bowl. He sat beside him and a spoon came at his face. Kylo’s eyes snapped open and he met Hux’s. </p><p>But no words were shared as he blew on the spoon before taking it into his mouth. </p><p>This was where Armitage found confusion, surprised to not be nagged or fussed at for trying to help him eat. What excited him most is that the force-user did eat. Spoon-full after spoon-full dove into his mouth as Ren rested in a sitting up position.</p><p>After a few minutes, Ren spoke. He swallowed back, “You made this. For me.”</p><p>“Yes, to settle your stomach and help you feel better,” Armitage explained this in such a nonchalant manner.</p><p>“When did you start giving a fuck?” inquired Kylo. His eyes narrowed as he continued eating the homemade soup.</p><p>Hux snorted, “When did I start giving a fuck? That’s what you’re asking me? I don’t know, Ren, when did you move in? When did we stop struggling against each other when we kissed? When did we stop fighting over who would be ‘on top’?” He rolled his eyes, “When did it become ‘we’? Instead of just General Hux and Commander Ren, huh? If you can answer any of those, maybe we can figure out when I stopped wanting to kill you where you stood.”</p><p>Kylo wore a smirk now, shaking his head when another spoonful was offered to him, “No need to get red in the face, general. It was just a question.” And the satisfaction set in as the freckled face of his lover was lit up red from the tips of his ears to the tip of his nose. </p><p>“You seem to be feeling better, aren’t you!?” He stood up abruptly and brought the dish into the kitchen, “Maybe you could actually get up and do something useful, hm? Don’t expect me to do this all for you again--”</p><p>When Hux returned to the side of the bed to continue bitching, Kylo took it as an opportunity to yank the general into the sheets with him. It caused a squawk that made Kylo laugh, “How about you lay down with me for a bit?” </p><p>“I have things to do--” Hux asserted.</p><p>“No, you don’t, Phasma can take on your duties …”</p><p>“Why don’t we just make her supreme leader then?” came the sarcastic response.</p><p>“Shut up,” and Kylo made sure he did by pushing a kiss onto his thin lips.</p><p>And here is where the two of them laid in each other’s company for the rest of the day. </p><p>Kylo could already feel the ache in his chest dulling as his stomach refrained from turning on its side after the homemade broth. He felt…</p><p>Relaxed. That was a new one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>